The Breakfast Club
by Dark-Angel302
Summary: (CHAPTER 3 UP!) Rated for language! - They were five students with nothing in common, faced with spending a Saturday detention together in their high school library. YAOI RyouxBakura MalikxMarik
1. Prolouge

Angel: Yes it is based off of the movie! So enough said, here is my short prologue and then I will get to writing the first chapter.  
  
Meiko: Some way to start it off --  
  
Angel: shut up yami!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or The Breakfast Club, but I own it on DVD, that doesn't count though does it?  
  
########################################################  
  
_". . . And these children  
  
that you spit on  
  
as they try to change their worlds  
  
are immune to your consultations.  
  
they are quite aware  
  
of what they're gong through . . ."  
  
**DAVID BOWIE  
**_  
**#######################################################  
**  
Saturday, March 24, 1984

Domino High School

Domino City, Japan

Dear Mr. Vernon  
We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did was wrong . . .But be think you're crazy to make us write a essay telling you who we are.What do you care?  
  
You see us as you want to see us –  
  
In the simplest terms, with the most convenient definitions.  
  
You see us as a brain . . .  
  
An athlete . . .  
  
A basket case . . .  
  
A princess . . .  
  
And a criminal.  
  
Correct?  
  
That's the way we say each other at 7:00 this morning.  
  
We were brain washed.#################################################################  
  
Yeah yeah yeah, you know this stuff already right? Well, I'm going to go start writing the first chapter right now! Okay?  
  
You don't have to review, just no flames!!! . 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Breakfast Club.

* * *

**_The Breakfast Club_**

**_Chapter 1_**

A sliver BMW was parked outside Domino High School at 6:55 a.m. on a Saturday in late March. Sitting in the driver's seat was none other than Mr. Bakura, who was dropping of his son for a Saturday detention. Whoever thought of that?

Ryou sat there, doe-brown eyes looking up at the school out of the window. A little disgusted he had to be here on a Saturday. He sighed, shaking his head a little, silver locks shaking with it.

"I can't believe you can't get me out of this," he moaned. Mr. Bakura sighed, he hated seeing his son unhappy. "It's so absurd I have to be here on a Saturday!" Ryou said, more to himself than to his father. His gaze leaving the window he stared at his feet. "It's not like I'm a defective of anything." Mr. Bakura had to chuckle at that.

"I'll make it up to you," he promised, before reaching into the back seat for Ryou's lunch. "Son, skipping class to go shopping does not make you a defective," he said, handing Ryou his lunch. Why his son went shopping of all things was beyond him, and he didn't really want to press the matter. "Have a good day," he said while smiling. Ryou rolled his eyes and got out of the car, walking up to the hell hole on the one day it was almost forbidden to be at.

* * *

Sitting in an old brown Honda behind Mr. Bakura was Mr. Mutou and his two grandsons; Yami and Yugi. But Yugi was the one who had detention, Ra knows how, and Mr. Mutou wasn't happy about it.

"Is this the first time of the last time we do this?" He asked. Yugi was staring at his feet, just as he had been doing the whole way there.

"Last," he said quietly. Yami couldn't help but feel sorry for his little brother.

"Well you go in there and use the time to your advantage," Mr. Mutou said sternly.

"Grandpa, we aren't supposed to study. We just sit there and do nothing," Yugi protested.

"Well, mister, you find a way to study!"

"Yeah," Yami said with a smile. Yugi looked back at him, giving him the closest thing he could give to a glare. Yami just ruffled Yugi's hair before saying under his breath to him. "It'll be alright, detention's not that bad. Believe me, I would know." Yugi nodded, still not smiling at all.

"Well go!" Mr. Mutou said, and Yugi got out of the car saying a brief good bye before heading up to the school.

* * *

On the curve was a brown pick-up truck, and inside was the famous Marik Ishtar, star player on the wrestling team, and his father. And Marik didn't look to happy, his father just looked sympathetic.

"Hey I screwed around," he said. "Guys screw around there's nothing wrong with that." Marik nodded just to keep his father talking, not really wanting a lecture. "Except you got caught sport."

"Yeah, mom already reamed me, alright?" Marik said in an irritated tone.

"You wanna miss a match?" His father demanded. "You wanna blow your ride?" Marik shook his head a little. "Now no school is gonna give a scholarship to a discipline case!" Marik looked over at his father, eyes emotionless, but you could tell he was angry, if not hurt, by his father's words.

Without another word Marik got out of the truck, slamming the door and going up to the school, more like storming but that wasn't the point.

Marik's father drove away just as a boy walked across the street. Sunglasses on, heavy retro boots with red bandanas tied around them clad his feet, an over coat with his hand shoved into the pockets, and messy spiked white hair hung past his shoulders. He walked up to the school not looking anywhere in particular. If you didn't know better, you'd think he was sleep walking, especially as he walked into the street and was almost run over by a car.

The car stopped, tires screeching but the boy never wavered his pace or his gaze, which seemed to be up at the sky.

Stepping out of the car was a boy named Malik, he was clad in black jeans, a black t-shirt about 3 sizes too small for him, and a black trench coat that was ripped in many places. He had large black boots with two different colored socks. His eyes were heavily outlined in black and he had some sort of bag slung over his shoulder. Standing next to the car, he started towards the drivers seat window, but the car pulled away before he got there. Leaving him standing in the street.

* * *

Ryou sat at one of the tables, the one closest to the door so as soon as it was 3:00 he would be the first one out. He sat there for a few minutes, till he started to think he would be the only one there, that wouldn't be so bad. But all too soon Yugi came in, Ryou nodded to him, they had seen each other in the hallways and had homeroom together but besides that they weren't really 'friends.' Yugi sat down at the table behind Ryou, dropping his back pack on the floor.

Soon after that Marik walked in, looking a little frustrated. But Ryou couldn't really blame him, especially if he was in detention too. Marik pointed to a seat at the same table Ryou was at. Ryou just shrugged, so Marik sat down, burring his head in his arms, breathing deeply a couple of times before sitting up.

'**_Anger problem_**,' Ryou thought mentally to himself. He and Marik were kind-of friends, they were as other people at school would say '_popular_' and he went to a party with Marik once, so detention wouldn't be so bad since Marik was there to talk to.

Or so he thought until the worst student in school walked through the door. The white-haired boy pushed the handles on both doors as he walked in, so they made the most annoying '_clinking_' sound. Took both phones off the hooks on the library desk, smacked the computer making it shut down, and picked up a pad of hall passes before shoving them into his coat pocket.

Sliding his sunglasses on top of his head to revile narrowed mud-brown eyes he walked over to where Yugi was sitting and motioned him to move. Yugi picked up his stuff and moved in the direction the boy was waving, and sat down at a table across from him. The boy moved two chairs out, sitting in one and propping his feet up with the other. Dropping his sunglasses on the table.

Malik stalked in, walking around everyone very fast, not giving them a second glance, and slumping into a chair at the table farthest from everyone. Marik looked over at Ryou and they both sniggered a little.

This sure was going to be an interesting day.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the Breakfast Club.

* * *

The Breakfast Club  
  
Chapter 2

* * *

Ryou looked to the door to see Mr. Vernon, the principle of Domino High, walk through the library doors. He looked rather smug for having to watch a group of kids for Saturday detention.  
  
"Well, well," he sighed almost happily. "Here we are." Everyone looked up at the man, waiting for him to speak and then leave! Everyone hated Mr. Vernon, if you saw him, you wouldn't even have to meet the guy to decide he wasn't one to be friends, let alone acquaintances with. "I want to congratulate you for being on time." Ryou sighed heavily as Mr. Vernon looked at his watch.  
  
"It is now 7:06," Mr. Vernon stated. "You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. Ponder the error in your ways." From behind Ryou the boy with white hair made a hawking sound deep in his throat, threw his head back and spit into the air, before catching the saliva once again in his mouth.  
  
"Agh," Ryou gasped.  
  
"You may not talk," Mr. Vernon interrupted before Ryou could say anymore. "You will not move from these seats. And you," Mr. Vernon walked over to the boy, pulling out the chair from beneath his feet. "will not sleep."  
  
It was then that Ryou noticed Mr. Vernon had some notebook paper and pencils in his hand. _'oh no...'_  
  
"All right people, we're going to try something a little different today," Mr. Vernon said, walking over towards Malik. "We are going to write an essay," he said, placing a piece of paper and pencil in front of Malik. "Of no less than a thousand words." He then proceeded to Yugi and then to the boy. "Telling me who you think you are."  
  
"This a test?" The boy asked, putting his feet up on table since his chair had been taken away. Mr. Vernon ignored him.  
  
"And when I say essay, I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times," Mr. Vernon said sternly, before looking up at the boy behind Ryou. "Is that clear Mr. Bakura?" Ryou froze, Bakura was his last name, did that mean? He turned to look at the boy who was picking at something on his jeans.  
  
"Crystal," he said loud enough for Mr. Vernon to hear. So they had the same last names?  
  
"Good," Mr. Vernon told him. "Maybe you'll lean something about yourself." He then retreated to the front of the room so the five could see him. "Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return."  
  
Yugi tensed a little, before standing up. "Uh, I can answer that right now sir. That would be no, no for me sir, because I-"  
  
"Sit down, Mutou," Mr. Vernon snapped. Yugi's face flushed in embarrassment before sitting down.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Ryou smiled a little, he really underestimated Yugi. He certainly wouldn't have had the guts to do that.  
  
"My office is right across the hall," Mr. Vernon said, pointing towards the open door of the library. "Any monkey business is ill-advised. Any questions?" No one said anything, and Marik just shook his head a little, not looking up from the table. Mr. Vernon was about to turn and leave when someone spoke up.  
  
"Yeah. I have a question," Bakura said. "Does Barry Manilow know that you raid his wardrobe?" Marik laughed a little at that, showing his first smile that morning.  
  
"I'll give you an answer to that question Mr. Bakura, next Saturday," Mr. Vernon said, pointing at the white-haired trouble-maker. Bakrua just sighed, rolling his eyes. "Don't mess with the bull, young man, you'll get the horns." And with that Mr. Vernon left the library.  
  
"That man," Bakura said, pointing at Mr. Vernon as he entered his office, "is a brownie hound." Yugi shifted around a little in his seat. Marik took off his jacket, and Bakura reset his feet up on the desk. All was silent for a minute until a clicking sound was heard behind them. Yugi turned around to Malik, who was the one making the clicking sound. Ryou and Marik followed suit, until Bakura looked up as well.  
  
Malik sat there, biting his fingernails. He looked up to see all four of them staring at him, he paused for a second, before biting back down on his nail.  
  
"You keep eating your hand, you're not going to be hungry for lunch," Bakura mocked. Malik bite down hard, and spit the piece in Bakura's direction. "I've seen you before, you know." Malik glared at him before slumping back in his chair.  
  
Across the hall Mr. Vernon looked through both of the open doors, before retreating back to his desk. Yugi sat there, twirling his pencil between his fingers, occasionally looking over at Bakrua, who was staring at him. Bakrua slid his trench coat off his shoulders throwing it over the chair, before staring back at Yugi.  
  
The white-haired criminal wore a faded jean jacket, underneath it was a red plaid button up shirt with the top two undone, showing a white shirt underneath that, and black biker gloves on his hands finished off his appearance as a real rebel. He sat there, hands on his knees, staring at Yugi unblinkingly. "It's the shits, huh?" Yugi said, hoping that would get the boy to direct his attention else-where. Bakrua stared at the small boy for another moment before turning to the two people in front of him.  
  
Seeing Ryou, Bakura smirked to himself. Crumbling up his piece of paper, he threw it over Ryou's head, barley brushing his hair. Ryou didn't look up at all, hoping if he ignored the boy, he would leave him alone. Marik looked back at Bakrua for a moment before shaking his head and turning back around. Bakura thought for a moment before coming up with an idea, he waited a few seconds before humming loudly one of his favorite rock songs.  
  
In front of him Ryou sighed heavily, guessing one of the white-haired fiend's favorite things to do was to piss people off. "I can't believe this is really happening to me," he muttered, putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Oh shit!" Bakura said, stopping his humming. "What are we supposed to do if we have to piss?"  
  
"Please," Ryou muttered, burying his head in his arms, wishing he would just wake up from the horrible nightmare he was living.  
  
"If you got to go, you got to go," Bakura said defeating, unzipping his pants. Marik shot around to face Bakura.  
  
"Oh my god," Ryou moaned, not wanting to look up from his hiding place.  
  
"You're not urinating in here man!" Marik exclaimed.  
  
"Don't talk, don't talk; it makes it crawl back up," Bakura protested.  
  
"You whip it out, you're dead before the first drop hits the floor," Marik threatened. Bakura stared at Marik, a smirk crawling up his face.  
  
"You're pretty sexy when you get angry," Bakrua said, purring a little. Marik glared at him before turning back around. Bakura sat up, breathing out a little before turning back to Yugi.  
  
"Hey, homeboy," he said. Yugi pointed to himself. "Yeah you. Why don't you go close that door," he pointed to the front before looking at Ryou. "We'll get the prom queen impregnated." Ryou whipped around, glaring at him.  
  
"Hey," Marik said, trying to get Bakura's attention. "HEY!" Bakrua looked back over at Marik.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If I lose my temper you're totaled man," he threatened.  
  
"Totally?" Bakura mocked.  
  
"Totally," Marik stated, his voice lower and more dangerous than before.  
  
"Why don't you just shut up," Ryou said, his statement directed at Bakrua. "Nobody here is interested."  
  
"Really," Marik added. "Buttface." He muttered before turning back around, trying once again to ignore Bakrua.  
  
"Well hey sporto, what'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?"  
  
Yugi sat silently over away from the argument. "Maybe we should just write our papers instead of fighting," he said more to himself than to anyone else, knowing no one was paying attention to him.  
  
"Just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass so KNOCK IT OFF!!!" Marik yelled at Bakura.  
  
"It's a free country," Bakura pointed out. Marik sighed in frustration and turned around.  
  
"He's just doing it to get a rise out of you," Ryou said. "Just ignore him."  
  
"Sweets." Ryou turned around to face Bakura, a look of disgust on his face. "You couldn't ignore me if you tried." Ryou scowled.  
  
"I'm not gay," he muttered under his breath, turning around again.  
  
"So," Bakura started out, obviously not done with them yet. "Are you guys, like, girlfriend-boyfriend?" Ryou stayed silent, his anger building. "Steady dates?" Marik tapped on the desk, trying to control his temper. "Lovers?" When no one answered, Bakura's smirk widened even more. "Come on sporto, level with me. Do you slip her the hot-beef injection?"  
  
**"GO TO HELL!!!"  
  
"I'M NOT A FREAKING GIRL!!!"**  
  
Bakura smirked even wider.  
  
"HEY! What's going on in there?" Mr. Vernon yelled from across the hall. "Spoiled little pricks," he muttered, going back to reading his newspaper.  
  
Bakrua clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, still smirking, and still staring at Ryou. Ryou glared at him again, and turned his back on him once more. Malik meanwhile, in the back of the room, was getting a real kick out of the fight going on. Bakrua could be hilarious when you weren't the one he was picking on.  
  
"Scumbag," Marik muttered, giving Bakrua one last glare.  
  
Bakrua slowly stood up, walking around the table, and over to the landing rail. "What do you say we close that door?" He suggested, sitting on the rail. "We can't have any kind of party with Vernon checking in on us every few seconds."  
  
"You know the door's supposed to stay open," Yugi pointed out.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So why don't you just shut up," Marik spat. "There's four other people in here you know."  
  
"God, you can count!" Bakura stated, a look of astonishment on his face. "See, I knew you had to be smart to be a wrestler."  
  
"Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway."  
  
"Really," Ryou muttered. Bakrua stared at him again.  
  
"You know Bakrua, you don't even count," Marik spat at him. "If you disappear forever, it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school." Bakura was silent for a few seconds. Ryou faced Marik, who hadn't stopped glaring at Bakura. Sure, Bakura was a complete scumbag, but that was a little harsh.  
  
"Well," Bakura said, the mockery back in his voice. "I'll run right out a join the wrestling team." Marik's gaze dropped to Ryou, and the two burst out laughing. "Maybe the prep club too. Student council."  
  
"Nah, they wouldn't take you," Marik told him after controlling his laughter.  
  
"I'm hurt."  
  
"You know why guys like you knock everything," Ryou asked.  
  
"Oh, this should be stunning," Bakura stated, a look of amusement on his face.  
  
"Because you're afraid."  
  
"Oh, God. You riches are so smart. That's exactly why I'm not heavy on activities," Bakura said, his smirk never leaving his face.  
  
"You're a big coward."  
  
Yugi watched the argument for a while. "I'm in the math club," he said, though no one heard him.  
  
"See, you're afraid that they won't take you," Ryou continued. "You don't belong, so you just have to dump all over it."  
  
"Well," Bakura interrupted, a (mooching) thoughtful look on his face. "It wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes now would it?" _'This kid has read way to many psychology books,'_ Bakrua thought to himself, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't know, you don't even know any of us."  
  
"Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not about to run out and go join one of their fucking clubs."  
  
"Hey, lets watch the mouth, huh?" Marik suggested, although venom lined every word.  
  
"I'm in the physics club too," Yugi said. _'Well, if I talk to myself, at least I know I'm becoming something,'_ Yugi thought to himself. _'I'll become insane, that shouldn't be so bad.'  
_  
"Excuse me a sec," Bakrua said before looking over Ryou's head. "What are you babbling about?" Yugi sat there like a deer in the headlights.  
  
"Nothing," he muttered.  
  
"No, I want to know what you said."  
  
"Well, what I said was I'm in a Math Club; uh, the Latin club, and the Physics club." Yugi had said every word as quietly as he could without whispering, and grew redder with each passing second.  
  
Bakrua stared at him another moment, just to get the poor kid even more embarrassed, he seemed to not like being stared at 24/7. Then he dropped his gaze back to Ryou. "Hey, snowflake." Ryou looked up at him like he just came out of an insane Asylum. "Do you belong to the Physics Club?"  
  
"That's an academic club," Ryou pointed out.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs."  
  
"Ah," Bakura started. "But to dorks like him they are." He then looked back up at Yugi. "What do you guys do in your club?"  
  
Yugi blushed furiously, not liking all of the attention. "In Physics, well, we talk about Physics, properties of Physics-"  
  
"So it's sort of social," Bakura interrupted. "Demented and sad, but social, right?"  
  
"I guess you can consider us a social group, um," Yugi trailed off, still red in the face.  
  
Meanwhile, Marik was staring unblinkingly at the front door, a little nervous. "Look, you guys keep up your talking and Vernon's gonna come in. I got a meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads."  
  
"Oh, and wouldn't that be a bite," Bakura mocked, doing a very good imitation of the football team. "Missing a whole wrestling meet?"  
  
"Well you wouldn't know anything about it, faggot," Marik spat. "You've never competed in your whole life."  
  
"Oh, I know," Bakura mock cried. "I feel all empty inside because of it. I have such a deep admiration for guys who roll around on the floor with other guys."  
  
"You'd never miss it. You don't have any goals."  
  
"Oh, but I do."  
  
"Really?" Marik said in sarcastic interest.  
  
"I want to be just like you," Bakrua said, pointing at him. "I figure all I need's a lobotomy and some tights." Marik glared at him, but didn't say anything.  
  
"You wear tights?" It was Yugi who asked it. _'If they can make fun, so can I.'  
_  
"No, I do not wear tights," Marik said, anger building. "I wear the required uniform."  
  
"Tights."  
  
Marik glared at him, lost of words. "Shut up." In the back of the room, Malik smirked, drawing on his paper.  
  
At least someone was enjoying this.

* * *

Chapter 2 done! Reviews for next chapter!!_crickets chirping_Anyone?_chirping stops_PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEE 


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/n_** – okay, just to point a couple things out.

_Ryou_ - Ryou Bakura

_Bakura_ - Yami no Bakura

_Yugi _- Yugi Mouto

_Malik_ - Malik Ishtar

_Marik_ - Yami no Malik.

Or would if I had yamis in this story. Some people were getting Malik and Marik mixed up.

And as Evee 1 said, Bakura's so cute when he's being an ass! XD

Okay, if you haven't seen the breakfast club, you haven't lived yet. Go see it.

And for people who are asking who's who? Well, I guess I should clear it up shouldn't I? Aw, it was so fun having everyone confused. ::pouts for like 2 seconds and gets bored:: Okay, so remember the roles? The athlete, the beauty/princess, the wreck-loose, the brain, and the rebel. Here they are:

Athlete: Marik – he's on the wrestling team, covered it last chapter.

Beauty/prince: Ryou – he skipped class to go _shopping_! Need any other explanation?

Wreck-loose: Malik – okay, he's wearing all black and doesn't speak. Other clues will be added later....

Brain: Yugi – hasn't been in detention before, his vocb, exc. exc.

Rebel: Bakura – everyone can guess it already...

I think that covers everything. Sorry this took me so long to update everyone!

---

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, The Breakfast club, or Mr. Vernon.

---

The Breakfast Club Chapter 3 

The loud clanking noise of the door across the hall opening sounded through the library. Bakura quickly slid off the rail and jumped into a seat between Marik and Ryou, hands folded, _trying_ to look as innocent as he could. Lady luck must have valued him because Mr. Vernon walked right down the hall not even looking in on the five students. Sighing in relief, he got up, taking as much time as he could to get around Ryou's seat, a smirk on his face the whole time, and headed towards the open library door.

"There's not supposed to be any _monkey business_," Yugi reminded him, sarcasm oozing from his words.

Bakura returned it, "Young man, have you finished your paper?" He questioned, pointing at the vertically challenged teen while walking backwards. Looking down the hallway when he reached the doorway, he started to mess around with the lock box above the door.

"Come on, Bakura, don't screw around!" Marik yelled at him, but Bakura just ignored him, continuing whatever he was doing.

"What are you going to do?" Ryou asked.

"Drop dead I hope," Marik answered for him. Suddenly the door closed and Bakura walked back to his seat, a look of satisfaction on his face.

"That's very funny. Fix it." Marik demanded.

"You really should fix that," Yugi agreed.

"Am I a genius?"

"No you're an asshole!" Marik yelled at Bakura.

"What a funny guy."

"Fix the door, Bakura!" Marik yelled again.

"Everyone just shut up. I've been here before I know what I'm doing."

"No. Fix the door!" Marik pressured. Ryou kept looking between the door and the two fighting sophomores, praying Mr. Vernon didn't come in. "Fix it!"

"Just SHUT UP!"

"Goddamn it!" Was heard from the hallway, silencing the two that were arguing. Mr. Vernon stormed into the library, looking furious. "Why is that door closed?" He demanded loudly. Everyone was silent. Mr. Vernon was starting to go red in the face. "Why is that door closed!" He yelled even louder, making Ryou wince since he was standing right in front of him. "Huh?"

"How are we supposed to know? We're not supposed to move, right?" Bakura answered, not looking up from his desk, but he spoke strong.

"Why?" Mr. Vernon demanded again. Ryou swallowed hard, before speaking.

"We're just sitting here, like were supposed to." Mr. Vernon started looking to each one of them for answers. He walked around the first table so he was standing where everyone could seem him.

"Who closed that door?" he asked everyone, but his eyes were on Yugi, who just shrugged nervously.

"I think a screw fell out of it," Bakura answered.

"It just closed, sir." Marik added. Mr. Vernon's gaze then landed on Malik sitting in the back.

"Who?"

In answer, Malik made this squeaking sound and hit his head on the table, making the hood from his coat fall over his head and cover his eyes.

"He doesn't talk, sir." Bakura answered for the Egyptian, who just made another squeak-like sound in agreement, not looking up from the table. Mr. Vernon then walked over to Bakura, his decision finally made.

"Give me the screw."

"I don't have it." Bakura said simply.

"You want me to yank you out of that seat and shake it out of you!" Mr. Vernon threatened.

"I don't have it," Bakura insisted. "Screws fall out all the time, the world's an imperfect place." Marik choked back a laugh, keeping his face straight.

"Give it to me, Bakura." His voice was low and dangerous. Once again, Ryou stepped in.

"Excuse me, sir? Why would anyone want to steal a screw?" That got him a glare from Mr. Vernon.

"Watch it, young man, watch it!" Bakura looked up at Ryou as Mr. Vernon left for the library door, giving him a 'what was that for' look. Ryou just rolled his eyes and turned back around. Mr. Vernon stood at the door, trying to find out why it closed. Indeed a screw was missing, he shot a glare at Bakura before looking around for something to hold the door open. Finding a fold-out chair he pulled it in the doorway, setting it against the door to keep it open.

"The door's way too heavy, sir." Bakura told him, but Mr. Vernon ignored him. Letting go of the door to see if the chair would hold it. But the chair was flung into the hallway as the door slammed shut. Clanging and curses were heard from the hallway, making everyone bite their lips to control their laughter.

Mr. Vernon came back into the library, looking even more furious, and Marik was the poor soul he was staring at. "Marik Ishtal." The blonde Egyptian looked up, still holding in his laughter, but seemed to have swallowed it when he saw the look on Mr. Vernon's face. "Get up here!" He snapped his fingers emphasizing his impatience. Marik sighed, getting up from the table. "Come on, front and center, let's go."

"Hey, how come Marik gets to get up?" Bakura asked loudly.

"That's it, keep moving," Marik was currently helping Mr. Vernon move the magazine rack through the doorway, and it looked quite heavy. Bakura just kept ranting.

"If he gets up, we'll all get up, it will be anarchy!" Ryou and Yugi once again had to bite their lips and look down to keep in their laughter. "It's out of my hands," he said in defeat.

"Watch – watch the magazines." Ryou was starting to feel sorry for Marik, Mr. Vernon was being really impatient with him, and from what he could tell Marik was starting to get tired of being told what to do. The two finally got the magazine rack through the door so the door stayed open and everyone could see Mr. Vernon's office across the hall. But Marik couldn't really step over the magazine rack to get back in, he was stuck in the hall.

"That's very clever, sir." Bakura started up again. "But what if there's a fire?" That seemed to catch Mr. Vernon's attention. "I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career, sir." Mr. Vernon took this into consideration, along with the fact that he couldn't get back to his office now. Looking back at Marik, who was still standing in the hallway with his hands shoved in his pockets, he changed his mind.

"All right. What are you doing? Get this out of here, for God's sake," he spat. Ryou felt a pain of guilt. Marik was just doing what he was told, he hadn't done anything wrong. Confused and getting frustrated, Marik pushed the magazine rack out of the door-way and back into the library without Mr. Vernon's help this time.

"Well, for the fire thing. You know, the school library comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library," Yugi pointed out.

"Show Dick some respect!" Bakura said sternly, while still mocking, changing Mr. Vernon's first name from 'Rick' to 'Dick'.

"Let's go," Mr. Vernon spat, pushing Marik forward. "Go. Back to your seat." Marik slumped back in his chair, purple-red eyes narrowed with anger burning in them. Mr. Vernon just glared at him. "I expected more from a varsity letterman." Marik didn't look up from the table, but clinched his fists tighter, so much Ryou was afraid he'd make them bleed. Mr. Vernon switched his gaze up to Bakura. "You're not fooling anybody, Bakura." The white-haired rebel just smirked at the table. "The next screw that falls out is gonna be you." Bakura sighed, leaning back in his chair a little.

"Eat my shorts," he muttered so only a few people could here him.

"What was that?" Mr. Vernon demanded, coming up to the table he was sitting at.

"Eat . . . my . . . shorts!" Bakura said slowly and loudly.

Mr. Vernon gaped at him for a moment. "You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister!"

"Oh, I'm crushed," Bakura mocked.

"You just bought one more right there."

"Well, I'm free the Saturday after that! Beyond that, I'll have to check my calendar."

"Good! Because it's going to be filled. We'll keep going. You want another one?" Mr. Vernon was really getting mad, and Bakura was staring at his hands, starting to get fed up with Mr. Vernon's yelling. And silently realizing what deep shit he just got himself into. "Say the word. Just say the word. Instead of going to prison, you'll come here!" Oh, that was starting to push it a little to far. Bakura crossed his arms, still leaning back in the chair. "You through?" Mr. Vernon asked, pointing at him.

"No."

"I'm doing society a favor!"

"So?"

"That's another right there. I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?"

"Yes."

"You got it! You got another one right there!"

"Cut it out!" Ryou yelled. Bakura looked up at him, once again confused why he kept butting in. 'Stop' Ryou mouthed. Bakura looked between Ryou and Mr. Vernon.

"You through." His ego got the better of him.

"Not even close, bud."

"Good! You got one more right there!"

"Do you really think I give a shit?" Bakura asked, his eyes reflecting no emotion but anger and pure hate.

"Another." Bakura just glared in response. "You through?" Mr. Vernon asked once again.

"How many is that?" he said after a while.

"That's seven, including the one from 20 minutes ago when we first got here," Yugi stated.

"Now it's eight, you stay out of it," Mr. Vernon snapped at Yugi.

"It's seven –"

"Shut up, or you'll join him!" Yugi got silent after that, there was no way his grandfather would stand another detention, let alone _eight._

Mr. Vernon held up his hand, showing only his pinkie and index finger. "You're mine Bakura. For two months, I got ya." He sneered, making Bakura grind his teeth together in seething anger at the man.

"What can I say, I'm thrilled," he said coolly.

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to think," Mr. Vernon snapped at him. "You know something Bakura? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people." Bakura just ignored him, staring in the complete opposite direction. "You might be better off." Mr. Vernon looked at each one of the kids in annoyance. "All right, that's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors," he yelled, pointing at the pair of closed double doors. "The next time I have to come in here I'm cracking skulls!" Mr. Vernon glared, not noticing that Bakura mouthed the last three words of his little speech with him.

The tension in the room was heavy as Mr. Vernon stalked towards the door, Bakura still staring after him, only to see as Mr. Vernon reached the door, he turned around, holding up those two fingers to Bakura, mouthing 'two months' before going out the door. And only when the door was about to shut did he hear Bakura's voice ring out.

"FUCK YOU!"

Outside the door, Mr. Vernon faltered, sighed, and continued towards his office.

The other four people in the room were as silent as the grave, not daring to talk at all. Ryou and Marik were giving each other uneasy looks, Yugi was staring at the table-top, and Malik finally looked up from underneath his hood. While Bakura sat slumped in his chair, clenching his fist tight, glaring at the floor intensely. Seething silently with a black aura hovering over him.

"Fuck."

_**TBC....**_


End file.
